Akatsuki's Miko
by The Soul Cake Duck
Summary: Kagome has gone back to her own time, having become a fully fledged Miko, completed the Shikon Jewel, had her heart shredded to pieces by Inuyasha, and sealed the well. Full summary inside. Naruto Inuyasha Xover KagDeiIta
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki's Miko

By, Kalevala

Full Summary: Kagome has gone back to her own time, having become a fully fledged Miko, completed the Shikon Jewel, had her heart shredded to pieces by Inuyasha, and sealed the well. Just as her life seems to be getting back to normal she sent, by her college, to northern Japan to research what appears to be another island, when she reaches it Kagome is pulled through a magical barrier that divides it from the rest of the world, how will she get back to her home and family, will she want to? NarutoInuyasha Xover , Kag/Dei.

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

It was very early in the morning, nearly 6 a.m. Kagome Higurashi rolled out of bed at the sounding of her alarm clock, sleep was still present in her features as she slowly stumbled to the bathroom, stripping off the large T-shirt and short-shorts she used as sleeping clothes, she stepped into the shower, the warm water brought her fully into wakefulness as she thought about what her day had in store for her. Running her hand over the large scars on her stomach, it looked like she had been clawed by some wild animal, and when she thought it out she had. It still tinged a little bit when she thought about Inuyasha's betrayal, she had to give him credit, he was a marvelous actor. Pretending to love her, just so she would use her powers to get the Shikon Jewel for him, then killing Miroku, and Sango, and Shippo, mortally wounding her and taking the Jewel for himself. She remembered how she dragged herself back to the well, fallen through time and screamed for her mother to take her to the hospital, she had been saved with emergency surgery and some unimaginable amount of stitches, after she had made a full recovery she had sealed the well making O-fuda and paper ropes. The only good thing about her time spent in the past was that Kaede had taught her the ways of the Miko, and she had fully harnessed her powers.

Sighing, she turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower, pulling on some undergarments and a traditional red and white Miko's hakama (1). After choosing a purse for the day and putting all her stuff in it she slipped on some traditional white tabi socks (2) and some tatami sandals (3) and left Higurashi Shrine with a quick.  
"Bye mom!"

"Bye sweetie!"

Kagome ran down the steps leading to the street and caught the bus at the stop on the corner, paying the required toll she sat down and thought about what would happen, Dr. Hiaasen had sounded very excited over the phone, _This is good, _she thought, _some thing to do to take my mind off of things._

The bus stopped in its designated place by the college and Kagome got off before it motored off again, taking its' passengers to wherever they needed to go. She walked along the path that led to the research department and went inside, she saw Dr. Hiaasen waiting for her in the lobby/entrance area, she was an older woman nearing her sixties with a coif of silver hair a straight forward, no nonsense attitude and natural aura of leader-ship that radiated from her and brought her the respect of all those who had ever worked with her or even met her.

"Kagome, its good to see you" she said, her voice a low alto that pleased the ears.

"Dr. Hiaasen, what is it? you sounded so excited when you called" Kagome asked

"Oh, yes, yes, I have some thing to show you" Dr. Hiaasen motioned for Kagome to follow her to one of the many workrooms. Walking over to one of the many long tables in the room she opened a manila folder and took out a bunch of pictures, of what looked like the ocean.

"Do you see anything wrong with these pictures?" she asked Kagome.  
Kagome studied them closely; it looked like there was a large amount of deep water surrounded by what looked like a sand bar. Kagome motioned to the sand bar.

"That's not right, there shouldn't be a sand bar there, that only happens around islands but that is just open water."  
Dr. Hiaasen smiled

"That's right, this is what I wanted to talk to you about, the college is sending you as a representative to join a research team that is working on the discovery."

Kagome gaped  
"Wow, really?"

"Yep" said Dr. Hiaasen with a small smile, she added "also you have been chosen because of your status as a Miko, apparently the villagers in the area are afraid of the wrath of some kind of demon or something if they let the scientists do any work."  
Kagome nodded, some of the very isolated villages still held on to the belief that there were deities in every part of nature.

"When will I …" Dr. Hiaasen cut her off and handed her an envelope with train tickets, and traveling expenses.

"Go pack your bags, the train leaves at 1:00 o'clock."

* * *

Well... it is starting out a little slow, I mean this chapter is pitifully short but I want to get it posted. Oh. Yeah, here is the translation guide:

(1) Miko's hakama that red and white outfit that Kikyo wears, in my story Kagome has become an official priestess, yeah.

(2) Tabi socks those traditional split toed sock thingies.

(3) Tatami sandals traditional sandal things ma de of straw, hence the tatami name, look kinda like flip-flops.

If you have any more questions just ask. Oh, and a cyber cookie for whomever can figure out the inspirations for Dr. Hiaasen's name.

Reviews will be cherished and flames will be used to cook food.


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki's Miko

Chapter two

* * *

After a day or so of travel Kagome reached the village that was her destination. She spent a few days getting to know the research team, having them fill her in on what they had discovered and on the fears of the villagers.

Apparently there was a legend that there used to be a whole civilization on an island in the area, they were a militant people who had harnessed some extraordinary power, but hundreds of years ago the people of the island decided to separate themselves from the outside world because people from the mainland hated and feared them for their abilities. So the leaders of the island people used their power to create a powerful barrier between their world and ours. The leaders in their apparently infinite wisdom had foreseen that the mainlanders would attempt to wipe out the island people.

Also, the villagers informed her, the people of the island, who the villagers called Shinobi, could pass through the barrier and enter our world. When she asked if they themselves had seen any they said yes, every once in a while people with long black cloaks emblemized with red clouds would come to the village, the people never showed their faces, as the cloaks had high collars and they wore straw hats with strips of white cloth hanging from the brim everywhere except for the front, and a small bell on a chain.

Kagome asked them why this made them Shinobi instead of part of some club or team. They assured her that it wasn't because of what they were wearing, although several villagers wanted similar outfits, but what they did. One time one of them was in the small dango shop when a car's horn blared very loudly unexpectedly, causing him, they guessed it was a man, to jump three feet into the air and pull what looked like throwing knives out of nowhere, another time one of them appeared, out of the blue, in a puff of smoke.

One boy came forward and claimed he had bumped into one of them once and seen red eyes, glaring at him, from under the hat.

Kagome having given up on the 'there-is-no-such-thing' train of thought, realizing that they had found what appeared to be the legendary island, and remembering that she spent the better part of two years chasing around the feudal era, moved on to the 'we'll-try-not-to-anger-the-shinobi' approach. After all, who were they to judge?

A few weeks after she had arrived she was sitting in the dango shop with the leader of the expedition, Dr. Hiasano, an energetic man in his mid-forties Kagome could have had a crush on him if he were only a little closer to her own age, twenty-five.

"Well, the villagers have finally relented so we can get to work." He smiled, and Kagome smiled back, proud that she had helped win over the villagers' trust.

"Yes, I am very interested as to what this discovery will bring to light."

"Me too," Kagome said "Thanks for the dango but I've got to go."

"Anytime."

Kagome left the dango shop and walked to the promenade-like area by the beach, admiring the ocean's beauty.

"Rinng." She paused, thinking that she had imagined what she heard.

"Rinng." She turned and looked around, a little further down she saw a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds and a straw hat.

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

hehe good chapter, ne? i am amazed i got it written and uploaded so quickly, though.

if you have any questions just ask, and flames will be used to cook food.

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuki's Miko

Chapter three

A.N: hehe, this chapter is dedicated to Yarochisai, whose update inspired me to update sooner, Yay!

* * *

Kagome walked over to him, legs moving of their own accord, curious as to the truth of the people in the cloaks.

"Hello?" part greeting, part question, a test to see if she wasn't just hallucinating. But the man in the cloak turned to face her.

"Un?" all she could see of his face under the hat and above the cloak was a green eye and a fall of blonde hair.

"Miko-sama, we've been looking for you, un."

Kagome was confused.  
"Looking for me? Who are you?!"

"It is customary to give one's own name first, un!" his one visible eye sparkled, she guessed he was smiling, it annoyed her to no end that he found her confusion funny.

"It is also customary to show one's face." She retorted.

"You are right, I am being rude to a pretty Miko, un!" Kagome's annoyance was momentarily forgotten as she blushed; he removed his hat and unsnapped the first few clasps of his cloak, revealing a handsome face and lots of blonde hair.

"But now may I know the name of the pretty Miko, un!" again Kagome blushed involuntarily, No, she didn't feel the slightest bit of attraction, not at all! _Yeah right!_ Jeered her conscience.

"Kagome Higurashi, and you are?"

"Deidara, un!" He, Deidara, said with a small smile.

"Now, Kagome-san, you need to gather your things, un!"

"What!"

"Leader-sama has felt great energy from you and has heard of you reputation as a Miko and has requested a meeting with you, un!"

Kagome was shocked, the so called leader of the group of, of…whatever, wanted to speak to her? Her curiosity drove her to answer  
"Yes" '_let's just hope the cat isn't killed this time' _she thought

* * *

Hehe, to be continued, Dundundun

* * *

yes, a chapter made almost completely out of dialog, the evil, and a cliffie, yesssss...

please review, flames will be used to heat food.


	4. Chapter 4

Akatsuki's Miko

Chapter 4

Hey! I would like to thank all those that reviewed, this chapter is still pitifully short and took me forever to write (not mentioning the long wait), it is again dedicated to Yarochisai for your wonderful review, un! Also, sorry for the 'long wait'. I was kidnapped by Orochimaru and only recently escaped captivity and found a safe place to hide from him that had access to a computer, only then did I realize that I had extensive writer's block. It was the worst kind of writer's block too, the kind where you try to write one story but begin to think of another. So mayhaps after this I will begin the severely twisted story that spawned itself in my brain during an extremely boring social sciences lecture. But onward with the story, un

* * *

Kagome walked back towards the ocean-side promenade to see another cloaked figure standing next to Deidara, she had gone back to the hotel to gather a few things, such as her trusty bow and arrows, a small pack containing some clothes and her first-aid kit.

She walked over to the two…Akatsuki, that is what Deidara had said.

As she approached them Deidara turned and smiled at her, she had no idea why she felt warm when she saw it. Somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice laughed at her and her refusal to believe that she was attracted to Deidara, and curious about the people in the dark cloaks, people that a few weeks ago she had been trying to say didn't exist.

The cloaked figure next to Deidara turned to look at her as well, she could see nothing of his face but he was slight and graceful looking under the cloak, he said something very quietly to Deidara and made a motion with his hand, a hand that was very pale with long slender fingers, a finely boned wrist and…pure black nail polish on each fingernail, which she realized were long and sharp, almost like claws … She stopped that train of thought before it even left the station. He spoke.

"Kagome-san" the voice was soft and if it had not had such an unarguable authority and masculinity to it Kagome was quite sure she would have changed her mind and referred to the speaker as 'she', but it was not so, never before had she heard a voice so dark, it chilled her, even with those few words a picture was painted in her mind about what the owner of such a voice might look like.

Deidara turned to the owner of the voice

"You should introduce yourself, it freaks people out when you act all creepy, un."

Slowly, the owner of the voice unclasped the top few latches of his cloak, and pulled off the large hat he was wearing. Kagome had to stop herself from gaping, he was, he was….well, beautiful, it was the only word she could think of that suited him. He had hair as dark as a raven's wing, alabaster skin, and onyx eyes that gleamed slightly with dark knowledge. His face was perfect, masculine but still soft, as though he were still quite young; this perception of him was helped by how delicate he was. Kagome realized that if it weren't for the red clouds on his cloak he would be entirely in black and white.

Deidara smiled,

"This is Uchiha Itachi, un."

* * *

Yosh! I don't care if it's short, or that the entire chapter is dedicated to describing Itachi, at least I wrote it! This chapter was very hard for me because as I mentioned earlier I had very bad writer's block.

But anyways review please, love it, hate it, let me know.

Flames will be used to heat my safe-house so Orochimaru can't get me.

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki's Miko  
Chapter 5

* * *

Hello! Sorry for the long wait everybody, I started a new story, the one I rambled on about in the last chapter. It's a HP-Naruto crossover/crack-fic and, as much as I would love for you guys to have found it and read it on your own, I am advertising it. That story needs some love, preferably the review-giving kind.

Now, this chapter is going to have some (huge) spoilers for the Naruto Manga, the timeskip has happened, Also there will be a reasonable amount of AU happening, due to Kagome's presence. If you love cannon to the point that if it was disregarded you would hate me forever then leave this story now, because cannon is going to die a slow painful death at my hands.

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. If I did, Naruto wouldn't be called 'Naruto' it would be called 'Akatsuki' and not only would they be a fearsome organization of crazed missing-nins that is giving Naruto and co. a hard time, No, they would also all be hardcore gothics who like to hang out at their cave after midnight which, in fact, is a huge underground disco temple—and the hottest nightclub in the hidden countries, Gothatsuki.

On with the story.

* * *

Kagome followed the two men away from the small village, after walking a considerable distance the small group finally reached a clearing in the costal forest that looked out onto the ocean. There was a fine mist around the trees, remains of the early-morning fog; the overcast skies made everything seem darker than it really was. Kagome wondered if it was some kind of warning or sign, as if Kami was trying to say 'Go Back, you don't know these people, you don't know what they want.'

But she felt drawn to them; she wanted to know what they were trying to do, who they were, and maybe, she wanted to help them, to stay with them. She had been having a wonderful time helping with the villagers, but the villagers had consented to the research, and so she would have to go home, back to the shrine and the memories it brought her.

"Kagome-san, we're here." Itachi's low voice broke through her reverie, her eyes began to register where she was and she turned to look at him, standing halfway across the clearing from her, Deidara by his side looking at her concernedly. She walked over to them, Deidara smiled at her and she felt warm again. Both men turned to look across the clearing, where a shadowy figure stood, all she could see were the eyes, an orangey-red glare directed at her.

"So, you're Higurashi Kagome." The figure said, deep voice cluing Kagome in as to its gender.

Kagome could do nothing but nod, the voice continued speaking

"I am the leader of the Akatsuki." The man said, his red eyes softening a fraction. "I have heard of your reputation as a Miko and request your assistance in a small matter."

Kagome nodded again and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the Akatsuki's Leader.

"In our world there are still demons, they were sealed into newborn children in an attempt to control them but many of these seals are unstable, leaving the demons just as powerful as they were but with a human host to channel their power through. Akatsuki's goal is to find all these demon hosts and extract their demons, sealing the biju into a much more secure host, where they will not have access to their powers of destruction." The leader paused, gauging Kagome's reaction.

The young Miko's mouth had tightened into a grim line; her eyes were slightly dulled by memories of the past, and the leader of one of the most feared criminal organizations in the Hidden Countries could tell that those memories were violent ones.

"We need your help Miko-san," the leader spoke again "We have found out where one of the demons is hiding and we need your spiritual prowess to help us capture it."

Kagome was torn, did she want to help these people she barely knew or should she just go home and forget. '_Demons!'_ The part of herself that held grudges and remembered hatreds hissed at her from the back of her mind, '_they have hurt you before, now you have a chance to make sure they harm no longer'. _

She took a deep breath and answered

"I agree."

The red eyes gazed at her from across the clearing, taking on a predatory gleam.

"Excellent, Itachi and Deidara will escort you. Welcome to Akatsuki, Miko-san."

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

(Sigh) Another short chapter! But a manipulative Leader-sama and now the plot is actually moving along, soon things will happen, and hopefully the chapters will lengthen too.

Because of life events that I cannot control my writing time will be seriously cut down for awhile, so bear with me if another update takes some time. I am proud of myself for this one though, it hasn't even been sixty days since my last update! (For me this is fast…yeah)

So R&R, flames will be used to roast marshmallows for smores. (Yeah smores!)


	6. Chapter 6

Akatsuki's Miko

Chapter Six

* * *

Welcome back, to our show that never ends….this story. Wow. That sounds decidedly better out loud. But anyways, here is another update. Remember, there are HUGE spoilers for Shippuden in this story, if you aren't up to date turn back now.

In this chapter: Kagome first enters the hidden countries, is informed of their task.

I do not own Naruto, if I did it wouldn't be called 'Naruto' it would be called 'Akatsuki', Haku would still be alive, Orochimaru would be less…you pick a term to describe him, and Gaara would still be bad-ass.

* * *

Kagome and the two ninja walked quickly through the forest, intent on reaching the hidden countries before nightfall. During the trek Kagome reflected on what the Akatsuki's leader had said. A land where demons still roamed free, possessing innocent people and killing at will. She shuddered, feeling phantom pains in the scars on her chest. She looked at the two ninja that were walking by her sides. Deidara seemed so happy and nonchalant, making little clay figures in his hands and generally being a bright presence while Itachi was silent and solemn faced, yet his extreme calm was reassuring, as though he had seen all of this before and new exactly what to do to make things go smoothly and correctly.

It felt strange for Kagome to travel through the wilderness again, with mysterious companions, on the hunt for a demon no less.

"We're here, un." Deidara said, gesturing towards the beach in front of them.

Kagome looked around, surprised.

"Really?" she asked, her voice a bit unbelieving.

"Yep, we're just going to take the quick way in so we can get started on our mission, un," Deidara looked her up and down, "We're going to have to get you some new clothes, you stick out like a sore thumb in those." At this he gestured at her miko's hakama.

"We'll probably have to get her a cloak too, and a hat." Intoned Itachi, who had re-donned the Akatsuki's classic hat when they had left the meeting in the clearing, even though it was severely overcast.

"Yeah, un." Agreed Deidara.

Kagome frowned in frustration, what was wrong with her clothes? She voiced this question.

"Well, for starters, you are now part of the Akatsuki, so don't you think you should wear the uniform, un?" Deidara said, "and because not many people go around dressed as Mikos where we come from, you would draw attention to us and that isn't the best thing, un, you won't have to change your outfit much, just wear your yutaka over a pair of black pants with a belt and the cloak, Oh, and we'll have to get you some traveling sandals, un."

Kagome nodded, her mind a bit boggled.

"Deidara-san, do you think we could get going?" Itachi asked.

Deidara huffed but started to make something with his hands, while muttering:

"So impatient, just like Sasori-Danna."

"Who?" Kagome asked. Watching as a small bird suddenly hopped out of his hands and onto the ground, he made a few shapes with his hands that resembled complex sign-language and suddenly there was a puff of smoke and the bird had become very, very large. Kagome gaped at it.

"Well, hop on, un!" Deidara smiled as he followed his own advice, followed by Itachi.

Kagome stayed frozen for a few moments before rushing forward and scrambling aboard the clay bird's large back. The bird flapped its wings a few times before taking off into the air; Kagome started to slide off and was grabbed around the waist by Itachi.

"Ok Kagome-san." Said Itachi, "our mission is to capture the Gobi no Inu, he is currently residing in Kusa no Kuni (1) and…" he was cut off by Deidara.

"Hold on, un! We're entering the barrier!" he shouted. Itachi's grip on her waist tightened and Kagome involuntarily blushed. She felt the power of the barrier wash over her and then she looked down, pristine forests passed below them, so unlike the modern Japan she was used to.

The bird started to descend until it finally alighted on the forest floor, they disembarked and the bird became small again, fluttering back to Deidara.

"Come on, we are very near our base, un!" he said, setting off in a seemingly random direction. Kagome followed, feeling the comforting presence of Itachi following behind her.

As they neared Akatsuki's base the sun broke through the clouds, Deidara donned his hat, continuing in the seemingly random direction until they reached a large stone staircase, they had began to climb when the sun was hidden behind the clouds again and it started to drizzle.

Kagome valiantly ignored the rain but secretly began to wish she had a hat and cloak as well.

"If the…demon…is in Kusa no Kuni then where are we?" she asked, during their trek Itachi had moved up beside her and Deidara had fallen back next to Itachi. When they were sure she wouldn't notice they exchanged a look, having clearly heard her hesitation on the word 'demon', Deidara smiled the smile of a cat above a canary, Itachi only smirked slightly.

"We're in Amegakure (2), our base of operations, after we find you a uniform and get some supplies we'll set off." Deidara answered, walking ahead again and then disappearing over the top of the stairs.

Kagome was just silent, pondering what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Well, that was chapter six, still pitiably short, but the story is moving along. Itachi is a bit OOC because of all the talking he did, but it was neccesary.

Deidara and Itachi were being evil, poor Kagome, she's working with devils.

(1)Land of Grass, I think this is an actual country, although I am sure there is a Kusagakure, Village Hidden in the Grass.

(2)Amegakure, a.k.a. the Hidden Village of Rain, where Pein is called 'God' and the Akatsuki is based.

Well, I hope you liked it, because now it is time for:

So,…R&R, if you please.

Flames will be used to cook my food so I can keep writing.


	7. Chapter 7

Akatsuki's Miko

* * *

Chapter seven

* * *

Hello again, and welcome to chapter seven, _stuff_ will happen, _things_ will be revealed, _I… _will just get on with it.

In this Chapter: Kagome meets more of the Akatsuki, they set off to find the Gobi no Inu.

I do not own Naruto, I am hoping that after all these disclaimers you have gotten the picture.

* * *

Kagome reached the top of the staircase and stopped, there was a temple-like building, built in the traditional Japanese style, and she couldn't see Deidara anywhere. She turned back to look for Itachi and she saw him come up the stairs behind her.

"Deidara is packing for the mission, I'll help you find Konan, she should have some clothes that will fit you." He said, walking past her, Kagome stayed where she was and he stopped and turned back to her, "Come on." He said, motioning for her to follow.

Kagome followed the ninja into the complex, making sure to stay right behind him and not get lost in the strange new place. Eventually she was led to a small wing of the complex and was left there with Konan, a nice blue-haired woman with a passion for origami, the folded paper artworks were all over the place.

"I think I have some clothes that are about your size and probably some sandals too…" she looked at Kagome thoughtfully and the Miko noticed that she had a piercing right under he lips, then the blue haired woman turned around and left the room, "stay right there." She said.

Konan came back a few minutes later with some dark sandals and a bundle of other clothes. "Here these should fit."

So Kagome changed clothes from her Miko's uniform to a pair of dark pants with her white gi and some dark sandals. Konan handed her what appeared to be the Akatsuki's signature cloak, all of the members she had met so far were wearing it, and she put it on. The cloak was very warm and she was happy to finally be free of the constant shivers that had plagued her because of the cold air.

Konan waited for her to put the rest of the dark clothing in her pack, sacrificing her Miko's uniforms for the warmer and more useful clothing, before returning her to Itachi and Deidara.

"Come on, we're leaving, un."

And so the trio began the trek back down the staircase, Itachi looking apathetic, Deidara looking excited to finally be off and Kagome thanking Kami that Konan had given her better sandals that the ones she had been wearing.

* * *

Konan stood in the courtyard watching as the three left, behind her Pein stepped out of the shadows.

"So," he began, "What do you think of her?"

Konan turned to the orange haired man,

"I think she'll do fine, I can tell she is quite taken with us, I can also tell that there are wounds on her heart."

Pein's interest was piqued, "How so?"

"Because there are scars on her body that could only have been delivered it the one who gave them had been embracing her when he attacked."

Pein smiled, "A wounded heart will make her easier for us to use, her heart will be blinded to the truth out of a will not to feel hurt again, and by that time it will be too late for her to stop us, if she decides to stop us. The sending of those two with her should expedite the mission."

Konan nodded, and then she smirked at Pein, "Did you really send both of them to make things go faster or did you send Deidara to capture her heart and Itachi to make sure he didn't overstep himself?"

"Both." Pein answered truthfully.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Any way, R&R, please!

Ja,

Cake-chan


End file.
